Trial of the Queen
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-cop with Dawn of Chaos, direct sequel to "Captive, Queen". Reading that story first is extremely recommended. In order for Ayane to have the loyalty and support of the Mugen Tenshin and the Hajin Mon for her coup, she made her men a promise: she promised them Kasumi. She keeps her promise and Kasumi loves every second of it. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Trial of the Queen**

 **By Dawn of Chaos and Major Mike Powell III**

A single oil lantern lit up the bedroom at the very top of the Mugen Tenshin and Hajin Mon compound. In this bedroom lay Ayane, the soon-to-be-clan leader and her prized, beloved wife, her half-sister Kasumi.

The ginger knelt on the bed and hummed a soft tune as she idly stroked Ayane's short purple locks as the younger woman rested her head in Kasumi's lap.

"Kasumi...Onee-sama, I have an important, vital favor to ask of you."

Ayane began softly, her eyes closed as she indulged in the soft touch of Kasumi's nimble fingers threading through her silky purple hair.

"Hm? Yes. Anything for you, Ayane-chan." The older woman cooed. Ayane sighed softly, taking a deep whiff of her wife's sweet scent that had a touch of cherry blossoms.

"Kasumi-nee-sama, when I first initiated the coup to take over the two clans...I made a promise to the men, to my elite ninjas..." Ayane began and she shifted to to kneel behind Kasumi, arms wrapped around her torso, the ginger's huge breasts mashing against her little sister's forearms. Ayane kissed the bare shoulder of her completely-naked sister. "I made them a promise, Onee-sama. I promised them..." Ayane bit Kasumi's earlobe and then, breathed into her ear... **You."**

Kasumi's response was a moan mixed with a gasp of shock and arousal at what she knew Ayane was implying, the sheer debauchery that Kasumi knew she would agree to.

"A-Ayane-chaan...ooohhh...~!"

Kasumi's sigh was caught and swallowed by Ayane as the younger woman cupped Kasumi's chin to tilt her head comfortably so that they could share a deep, passionate kiss.

"Chu~ Onee-sama, my men swore their loyalty to me and you under that one condition: they want to **fuck** you in any way they want. I need you to let them fuck you silly, Onee-sama."

Kasumi felt her core throb and she rubbed her thighs together awkwardly as she felt her womanhood get moist at the premise.

"A-Ayane-chan...I...I..." Kasumi gazed into Ayane's eyes, hazel meeting crimson. Then, the ginger smiled as she took Ayane's hands and guided them to the spot on her chest under which rested her big, loving, gentle heart. It was racing. "Yes. I'll do it, Ayane-chan. For the clan, for our love, and for **you~"**

 **~Trial of Flesh~**

It didn't take long to set up and get the loyal men into a large room with Kasumi at the center. Ayane stood behind her in a rather skimpy outfit. While she might not have planned to take part she knew good and well to be prepared. She dressed down in a tube-top of fishnet; it may have held her amble bosom perfectly but it hid absolutely nothing. The only other piece of clothing was a thin piece of cloth that extended off the bottom of the top to resemble a sling bikini. It was held snug between her cheeks and between her thighs, just covering her mound.

Kasumi shifted nervously beside her and Ayane brought a hand to rest on her shoulder. They both knew it was a nervousness that was more excitement than anything. She cinched her hands into the lapels of the silk pink robe she wore - the only thing at that.

Giving a wave with her other hand, Ayane addressed her men.

Ayane spoke with no hesitation, unwavering, like a commander instruction her troops, like a perfect ruler addressing her people, oozing authority that had Kasumi almost swooning where she stood.

"Gentlemen. I have summoned you here tonight to keep my word. You provided your loyalty and force to the coup and thanks to you and Kasumi-nee-sama here, I now rule both clans. I made a promise to you, and I shall keep it." Ayane then looked at Kasumi with a tender gaze and gave her an even softer, tender kiss as the purplenette took the edges of Kasumi's pink robe and then, pushed right off, leaving Kasumi blushing bashfully and smiling softly in embarrassment and arousal.

The six men, all perfect specimens of the male anatomy, clad in form-fitting speedos that barely did the minimum to keep their impressive, hard manhoods in check, all smiled and then, bowed at the two women.

"Thank you, Ayane-sama, Kasumi-sama!" They chorused and then, stepped forward, approaching the two women with grins on their faces and hungry looks in their eyes.

"Gentlemen, do with Onee-sama as you wish. There are no limits, no restrictions. No holes barred. Satisfy her as she will satisfy you. Kasumi-nee-sama..." Ayane then took a step back and smiled softly. Kasumi returned the smile with one of her own full of love and devotion. "I love you. I'll be here for you. Thank you."

And then, the fishnet and slings-clad clan leader stepped back and was sheltered by the gentle shadows as the six men shed their speedos and approached Kasumi with rock-hard erections and gentle smiles.

Kasumi licked at her lips as they came to a stop before her; each and every one of them eager. Knowing what they were about to do to her was enough to make her weak in the knees. Smiling softly, she approached the man closest to her. She gently raked her nails down his chest and stopped at his manhood.

"Don't be shy," she whispered seductively so that they all could hear as she brushed her fingers over the head of his cock. Taking it in her hand, she began to jerk him off.

"A-Ahhh, Kasumi-sama...!" The men got eager at their one colleage's sigh of pleasure and they began.

One man seized Kasumi's chin from the side and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss while a third took her hand so that she could jack him off too, her fingers feeling short of magical on his large penis. Then, two more swooped in to attach their lips to Kasumi's huge breasts and nipples, the men working in perfect tandem as they tugged at her nipples with their mouths in sucking motions and trailed lazy circles around their areolas.

The ginger cried out and then, moaned softly upon feeling one man, whatever man's fingers plunge immediately and with no trouble whatsoever into her soaping-wet, hot pussy, his calloused digits probing around her slick insides with three fingers.

The slick and wet sounds only made her more aroused as he pumped his fingers in and out of her entrance. Each time he brushed over that one spot inside that would make her tense up, her fingers would tighten around the cocks in her hands.

Her breath shuddered out past her lips before they were captured by one of the two she was treating - each taking turns exploring the wet cavern of her mouth. The duo suckling diligently on her nipples began to gently squeeze and massage her large breasts.

While she found it more than just pleasurable, the intense need in her core was growing. She needed more than just this.

"Ooohhh...mmmm, hah, chu~ Please, gentlemen...let me suck...let me suck your cocks...haah, mm, chu" She purred in-between kisses with the men, swapping saliva with each and rubbing each last penis she could reach.

The men then pulled away so that Kasumi had proper room to kneel on the mat carpeted floor below her, and she began to service the men gathered around her in a large semi-circle.

She stroked two with her hands in vigorous, confident pumping motions with her hands while she licked the head of one cock like a meaty lollipop before switching to the one next to it, giving the large cockhead a most lewd kiss that left the meaty head glistening with her spit. Then, she took one cock she was rubbing with her hand to wrap her lips and then, whole mouth around it, deep-throating the man-meat with no trouble whatsoever.

One man stroked himself with slow motions while two more prodded and poked Kasumi's upper body with their dicks, leaving trails of pre-cum along her upper arms, upper halves of her jiggling breasts, her hair and cheeks.

Kasumi could feel the cock pumping into her mouth swell further and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sucking in her cheeks, Kasumi took him in as far as she could until the throbbing man-meat was lodged deep into her throat. She began to suck long and hard, not stopping until she could feel heat spurting down her throat.

Mouth now longer busy, her hands picked up the slack in an effort to get the next two ready. She moaned around the dick and swallowed each and every thick drop.

"Aahhh K-Kasumi-sama...can't hold out much longer...!" The man she just made cum stepped back, not without a sigh of satisfaction, as the next one took his buddy's place, grabbing Kasumi the sides of her head and shoving his pulsing cock into her mouth and firing his semen down her eager, skilled throat.

Then, that man stepped back so that another could turn Kasumi's head to the cock she was jerking off and then, he made her gag on his penis as he too had his release, the woman taking each and every last spurt like a pro, all with a blissful look on her beautiful, blushing face.

This continued for the remaining three men as they couldn't hold out any longer and Kasumi pulled the impressive erotic feat of taking two ejaculations in her mouth at the same time by grabbing two of the men with her hands and pushing their dickheads into her mouth so as to taste two unique flavors of man at once.

And then, she gave her last man a sweet smile and sucked on his cock hard and fast, even playing with his heavy ballsack, treating him with both vigor and tenderness, taking his ejaculation in her mouth with much gusto.

As she released him and allowed him to take a step back, she gazed up at them with an eager and lustful twinkle in her eyes. All of the men were amazed and more than just pleased with this outcome.

Two, of which she had finished off first, began the next desire they have. The one standing before Kasumi sat down and urged her forward. Moving to her hands and knees, Kasumi was greeted with the other moving behind her.

Her entire body was tingling with anticipation. Not to mention her thighs slick with her own juices and the way she wiggled her hips, knowing they all had a perfect view.

Kasumi sighed and cooed with pleasure, her body humming in delight as the men got started on her magnificent, buxom body.

The woman's cries of pleasure got cut short but kept reverberating from her throat as the man sitting before her shoved his cock into her mouth, with Kasumi eagerly servicing him with her skilled tongue.

Meanwhile, two of his buddies moved closer to her ample derriere, two pairs of hands moving around Kasumi's rump, fingers trailing up and down her slick inner thighs and teasing her dripping opening between her legs.

Then, Kasumi moaned and groaned and whimpered into her blowjob as those four hands behind her moved stopped playing around and began to handle her pussy with fervent desire. Fingers probed at her inner walls, tweaked her aching clit, massaged her labia, penetrated her up to the knuckles, Kasumi achieving the feat of comfortably fitting five fingers in her soaping hole all at once, and then, she almost lost her mind when she felt some more fingers and even a tongue probe and poke at the pucker nestled between her ass cheeks.

She couldn't focus on anything, let along treating the cock resting between her swollen lips. The man did most of the work by thrusting it into her mouth while her own saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth.

Much like the way those fingers delving into her pussy forced her juices to squirt out and onto the floor. She was quickly losing track of how many fingers or tongues were inside of her - teasing her closer to an orgasm. All she knew was that they rubbed and probed her insides with quick diligence; making electric hot desire fill every last thought.

In the end, Kasumi's beautiful, hot, curvaceous body couldn't take anymore of this stimulation from all fronts, somehow registering the set of hands playing with her chest, two hands squeezing her ninja tits hard, thumbs repeatedly tweaking the nipples, her breasts being worshipped while she got face-fucked and several fingers played with her pussy and anus.

The girl screamed into the cock in her mouth as she hit her sexual peak, her juices squirting from her womanhood and splashing two men behind on the lower face, the fingers inside her gently easing her back down from her orgasmic high, and then, she eagerly took the load of semen that her man in her mouth gave her after her scream of pleasure drove him to ejaculate down her throat.

A short break, a moment of rest later, and all were ready and raring to get to the main event, to lovingly desecrate the shrine that was the body of the clean leader's wife.

"Come now, boys...haaah...go on, don't be shy~ I'm ready...I want you all...haaah..." Kasumi smiled and purred, her body hot and and aching, ready, needing to be fucked. She sat on her hands and knees, on the pink-cushioned mat, her legs spread nice and wide, her ass high in the air, looking back over her shoulder at her hunky men and their throbbing, rock-hard penises. One hand pawing at her own tits and her other hand was down below, her fingers holding her wet petals open, presenting herself to her men.

They all looked at one another before finally nodding and allowing the first man to step up. He brushed his palms over her smooth cheeks before settling on grabbing her hips. Kasumi nearly purred at the feel of his cock's head lining up with her lower lips.

A blissful sigh turned into a deep moan as he slowly pushed into her pussy. Her fingers trembled as her hands returned before her, nails biting into the mat below her.

At first his motions were slow and deliberate; making sure to stir up her soft insides while hitting that one spot over and over. It made Kasumi into a mess as her own hips bucked back to meet the man's thrusts.

Drool dripped from the corner of her lips as she went from leaning on her hands to her arms. Her large breasts smushed against the ground with her hard, aching nipples gaining pleasure from being rubbed against the mat.

"H-Hard~!" she pleaded in a breathless voice.

Of course he couldn't deny her even if she wasn't of higher position. His cock pumped in and out of her with the same speed but now he reached deeper inside of her pussy until the only thing Kasumi could do was moan.

In no time at all, the man pounded into Kasumi with an amazing combination of both vigor, with hard thrusts, and speed, pumping his hips faster and faster with each penetration of Kasumi's pussy.

His hands squeezed her hips, gripping her almost for dear life as her pussy milked his cock to the balls as she came and he soon joined her with a strangled grunt of "K-Kaaasssumi-sama...c-cumming...! Guh!". The woman screamed out her release as her man flooded her insides with his semen, slumping forward and giving the men behind and around her a most lewd, lustful look.

Before she could whine out a "More~!", she threw her head back, her long ginger tresses almost whipping her in the face with the sudden motion, as the next man didn't let her rest in her leurals, instead he grabbed her by the breasts for a better grip and impaled her pussy with his throbbing cock.

"AAHHH YES! YEEES~!" Kasumi cried out with utter delight and a big smile on her blushing face as the man fucked her pussy raw, pumping into her with reckless, breathless abandon, grunting like an animal as he squatted behind-above her ass.

"Kas-Kas-Kaaasssumi-sama...aahhh~!" He groaned and the sheer force of his thrusts into her pussy and the wonderful grip and motions of his hands on her jiggling tits brought Kasumi to another orgasm, the woman arching her back and pressing her breasts even further into her man's hands, the titty flesh molding and mashing deliciously into his fingers. Then, the final touch was the man gritting his teeth and grimacing with pleasure as he impaled Kasumi's pussy one last time with a savage thrust, to then orgasm, spilling his warmth into the ginger ninja princess' overflowing pussy.

There's barely a moment between him and the next man that steps forward. Kasumi moans happily as she's guided onto her back. Before she knew it her lower body was up in the air with the man, with his back to her, squatting over her spread legs.

He planted his hands firmly onto her, keeping a steady grip, just before he plunged his eager cock deep into her pussy. The new angle had Kasumi crying out with pleasure. On her back she had a sudden though, one that reminded her Ayane was surely watching from the shadows.

That only made her insides quiver with delight and renewed passion, squeezing around the large cock burrowed deep into her. Her breasts jiggled up and down from the force of his thrusts while her juices, mixed with all of the cum, began to trickle from her pussy down the length of her body.

"Mmmm...hah...Kasuuumi-sama...Kasumi-samaaa...your pussy's...so incredible...ahhhh~!" True to his praise for her, the man couldn't take it anymore, pulling Kasumi's lower body and his with a series of hard and fast squat thrusts, burying himself balls-deep inside the woman's sweet, super-slick, overflowing pussy to empty his load into her with a loud growl and a tight squeeze of her ass cheeks.

The woman herself screamed with her own sensual release at the incredible feeling of this lewd, hyper-exposed position as well as having her insides flooded with man-juice.

Kasumi didn't have any time to recover, much less rest before her hips were grabbed once more by another man stepping up and squatting above her, but this time, her eyes widened in shock and pain-pleasure as the man wasted no time and with no hesitation speared her puckered asshole with his large and thick cock in a single thrust, his balls smacking with a wet and lewd noise against her drenched and hot lower labia and even colliding with delicious impact against her clit.

All of the stimulation was proving too much for her sensitive body as well as for the man daring to turn her inside out with his erratic thrusts. Kasumi cried out while grasping at her own jiggling breasts, squeezing them as she climaxed.

Her already tight asshole became even more so, refusing to allow the cock to leave until every last drop is emptied into her. Unable to handle it, he grunted loudly as he came - spilling his seed inside of her.

The ginger cooed and whined softly, a cute little whine, when the man finally pulled his cock out of her gripping anus, leaving Kasumi with semen leaking out of both of her holes, a blissful look on her face, and then, she gives two men an alluring look even as she lay with her ass in the air and tits in her face, even taking one fleshy globe and sucking on her own nipple.

"Go on...more...I want, I need more~!" She purred and then, she smiled and sighed with bliss when the duo approached her and then, grabbed at her body, moving her back to her hands and knees, with one man kneeling before her while the other did the same behind her, squeezing her hipe as he lined up his cock with her cum-filled pussy.

"Mmmm...mmmm...chu~!" Kasumi cooed as the man in front of her gave her a deep, passionate kiss, and then, after the lip lock was over, he lined her face by his hands on her cheeks, and then pulled her face into his crotch so that she sucked his cock with gusto while the man behind her impaled her pussy with his man-meat, ending up with Kasumi in a proverbial, beautiful and most delectable spitroast.

Kasumi's moans were drowned out by the sound of flesh slapping up against flesh - all slick with the sweat of sex. The man before her curled his fingers into her silky, ginger tresses and used the grip he had to force his cock down her throat.

The one behind her was not any gentler. His grip on her hips tightened as he drilled into her with a fury that left her body rocking closer into man before her. Which inevitably kept the cock nestled deep in her throat that continuously vibrated with her own moans.

"Mmmhmm, mmhah~!" Kasumi had her eyes closed with a blissful look and a big smile on her face as she was jammed on both ends with man-meat, her body hot, skin glistening with sweat and both her and her paramours' sex fluids, her beautiful ginger hair matted to her forehead and back.

She serviced her man in her mouth with vigor and much delight, making lewd, wet sounds deep within her throat as a result of the vicious pounding of her pussy from behind, and this had the man before her grabbing the sides of her head to all-out face-fuck her, all with a huge grin on his face and a blissful look on both the men's faces as they ravaged her.

Eventually, neither man could handle the incredible pleasure of Kasumi's amazing mouth and pussy, and they growled out their release as they shot big loads of semen deep into Kasumi's belly and her eager, hungry womb.

After riding her own wave of orgasmic bliss at being stuffed with man-juice from both ends, Kasumi lay on her stomach, licking her lips of any cum that escaped her blowjob, and she moaned softly at the delicious taste of man as well as moving her hand to masturbate softly in front of the men. They all looked at her in utter awe and wonder and fascination, seeing her raring to go, ready, eager and able.

 **"More~!"** She purred and every single one of the six men felt their penises all come to life and full hardness for one last stand.

One man immediately took the position on the floor beside Kasumi while another helped her up. They positioned her so that she could comfortably lay on top of one, on her back, with his cock burrowing between her ass cheeks.

The one who had been oh so kind as to assist her then settles with kneeling over their stomachs. He squeezed her ample breasts around his rock-hard dick, relishing in the feel of her soft tit-flesh rubbing over his throbbing erection.

Unable to see what's happening behind that man, she didn't know it until there's a cock plunging into her pussy as well. Full to the brim down below, she could feel the two cocks rubbing against each other through the wall that separates them.

"Ooooh~!" she moaned out and was about to taunt the last few standing by.

That is until one of them strode forward and gently tilted her head back. She eagerly licked her hips just before she swallowed his cock; sucking and licking it all the way until it was in the throes of her throat.

Kasumi waved for the last two to come forward so that she could wrap her hands around their cocks. She curled her fingers into fists around their throbbing dicks and began to stroke them as quickly as the ones pounding into her body.

The ginger smiled into her deep-throating of the man's cock lodged in her mouth, making gagging noises deep within her throat to stimulate her man's penis with the vibrations.

Meanwhile, she rubbed the two men beside her with vigor, jerking one off with clock-wise and the other, counter-clock-wise motions, doing amazing coordination with her handjobs, squeezing and rubbing the shafts and brushing the bulbous cockheads with her palms, coating her fingers in their hot, sticky pre-cum.

Kasumi's tits felt incredible, warm, slick with her sweat and the pre-cum that oozed from the cock of the man helping himself to a titty-wank from the ginger beauty, squeezing and pinching her nipples as his cock slid back and forth in-between the two soft and warm mounds of flesh.

Then, there was the incredible double penetration, the two men who ravaged her holes, one man thrusting into her pussy and then, pulling back to let his buddy ram Kasumi in the ass, the two working in incredible tandem, thrust by thrust, pump for pump into the woman.

However, all things, no matter how great they are, must come to an end and eventually, Kasumi's incredible body couldn't take anymore pleasure and neither did the men ravaging her like a living and willing sex toy.

One man after the other, regardless of who was first, ejaculated, made their semen rain on and in Kasumi, semen down her throat, cum splattering across her breasts, collarbone, neck, chin and arms, and most of all; hot, sticky seed absolutely flooding her anal passage and her pussy, her holes seemingly having a life of their own as her lower body muscles milked the men inside them for every last single drop they had in their balls.

One final spurt of cum splattered on Kasumi's face before she lost consciousness, not without a blissful smile on her cum-stained face.

~o~

As the men pulled away and gently laid her down so that she'd be comfortable till she regained consciousness, the shadows wavered. While they gathered themselves and moved out of the way, Ayane visibly returned.

Her strides were soundless and sure as she made her way to her precious Kasumi. Kneeling down beside her, Ayane lifted Kasumi's head to rest on her lap. She brushed her fingertips over Kasumi's cheek and smiled.

"Onee-sama... my love, thank you. I'm proud of you and I love you now more than ever."

 **The End**

 **(Coughs into his fist) Well...holy shit. Like...Dawn of Chaos, Leah-chan...we sure are two ragin' perverts, aren't we? 8D Haaah, if anything, I blame Kasumi-chan for being so precious and so cute and so sexy~**

 **Itagaki-san...if, one day, I meet you, I'll hug you and thank you for creating a character was amazing and beautiful as Kasumi~ Wouldn't you agree, Dawn~? ;3**

 **Leah-chan: I would totally agree~ It's hard not to indulge when she's so absolutely breathtaking :3 Then again I have to thank you too you big ole perv, it's always fun when it's your ideas ;D**

 **X3**

 **Awww thankies, luv~! You are an absolute sweetheart and a precious joy to write with! "O"**

 **So, to all you DoA pervs, boys and girls alike, we sincerely hope you enjoyed this naughty gangbang piece for Kasumi, and hopefully, you'll reward our best efforts with a nice, long review, yeah~?**

 **It's fair, isn't it, Dawn?**

 **Leah-chan: More than fair I'd say ^^**

 **Yesh. You heard the lady, folks! So, do please review, eh?**

 **Also, just a head's up, guys and girls: I, Major Mike Powell III, am officially taking commissions on Deviant Art. Just go there and look up "MajorMikePowell" if you want more details and just request and commission away~! ;3**

 **All of that said, Dawn of Chaos, Leah-chan, it's been an absolute pleasure and joy, writing this with you~ Thank you!**

 **Leah-chan: ;w; You really are welcome sweetie, I have a lot of fun writing with you honestly**

 **And I, you, Leah-chan~**

 **Thanks everyone! G'nite!**

 _ **Semper-Fi!**_ **Carry on!**


End file.
